Amor y tragedia
by jackytwilight
Summary: Esta historia comienza 2 meses antes de la muerte de Tadashi, durante ese tiempo 2 chicas se atraviesan en la historia original y lo cambian todo por completo, en especial las vidas de Tadashi y Hiro. ¿Qué crees que pase?
1. Chapter 1

"Amor y tragedia"

Prólogo: Twinkle Midnight y Sky Emerald

Todo comenzó 2 meses antes de la tragedia de Tadashi Hamada, y todo comenzó desde que Twinkle Midnight y Sky Emerald se conocen esto sucede cuando Twinkle tenia 6 años y Sky cuando tenia 11 años. Las 2 tuvieron una gran conexión desde que se conocen hasta el momento, ya que las 2 han pasado por momentos difíciles.

Ahora Soy tiene 20 años y esta por cursar la universidad, Twinkle sigue siendo una niña, ya que tiene 14 años, pero lo que hace especial a Twinkle es que es muy inteligente y le apasiona y encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con tecnología, es muy gamer (que le encantan jugar videojuegos), es muy amable y gentil, en cambio lo que hace especial a Sky es que usa la robótica (que es lo que mas ama) a ayudar a los demás, comprende a todos y los apoya y si puede los ayuda aunque le cueste algo de trabajo y siempre ha apoyado a Twinkle, ellas 2 se llevan como hermanas aunque realmente no lo son, ya que perdieron a sus padres en accidentes, Twinkle en una accidente automovilístico en una carretera y Sky en un accidente de avión porque sus padres iban a ir a un país y ocurrió el accidente.

A ellas en lo particular no les gusta hablar de eso ya que les traen malos recuerdos, tratan de no recordar aquellas tragedias que marcaron sus vidas, pero a pesar de eso son muy felices. Pero también lo que cambio en la vida de las 2 es cuando conocen a 2 chicos guapos en la escuela y en la universidad llamados Hiro Hamada y Tadashi Hamada y así comienza la historia….

 **Hola mis guapuras x3, así les diré jajaja espero que les llame la atención esta historia, apenas con esta voy 3 y agradezco a los que comentaron y vieron mi historia "Jack Frost ¿en Ponyville? Se que no lo he actualizado y en serio les pido que me perdonen casi pierdo mi cuenta y las historias no las encuentro, así que mil perdones pero próximamente estará el capitulo 5, por el momento gracias y sigan leyendo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: las características de Twinkle y Sky sobre como visten y como son. Al final de la historia**

 **Capitulo** **1** : **Los** **caminos** **se** **cruzan**

Un día, Tadashi trabajaba en su proyecto de robótica que le pidieron en la universidad y lo estaba trabajando en la cochera, pero de repente llega Hiro gritando y mostrándole un robot miniatura que parecía inocente ("parecía" jajaja xD), y en eso Tadashi le pregunta:

Tadashi: Hiro, ¿Por qué construiste ese robot?

Hiro㈏6: Aahh… lo usare para las peleas de robot, hay una que esta a punto de empezar y esta del otro lado de la ciudad, ahí lo probaré, y…ya me voy *dándose la vuelta para irse*

Tadashi: *algo enojado* ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu no iras a ningún lado! *jalando a Hiro de su brazo*

Hiro㈏6: *algo desesperado porque llegaría tarde a la pelea* ¿¡Porque no?! No tiene sentido que vaya a tu escuelita de nerds a aprender cosas que ya conozco, además ganar dinero por apostar a peleas de robot es mi destino….¡Y se que será imparable! *diciéndolo casi gritando*

Tadashi: *mas calmado* pero eso es ilegal y no querrás que te arresten *en eso se voltea para revisar algo en la computadora sin soltar el brazo de Hiro* Además la universidad es divertida…

 _Para cuando voltea Tadashi, Hiro se zafa de la mano de Tadashi y salió corriendo hacia la pelea…_

Tadashi: *.-.* no se puede remediar con el

 _Dijo Tadashi saliendo de la cochera en busca de Hiro, pero cuando salió desesperado para buscarlo, tropieza con una chica que iba caminando por esa calle y ambos caen al suelo, parándose rápido Tadashi ayuda a la chica a pararse…._

Tadashi: perdón…no fue mi intención lastimarte

***: no te preocupes, no me fije en que ibas pasando

 _Lo dijo mientras se miraban fijamente fue tan notorio el sonrojamiento de ambos y en eso Tadashi rompe el silencio._

Tadashi: Perdón, me llamo Tadashi Hamada y tu?

***: Me llamo Sky Emerald, es un gusto

Tadashi: y que haces por estos rumbos?

Sky: soy nueva, acabo de mudarme aquí con mi "hermana".

Tadashi: que bien Sky…

 _En eso hubo un momento de silencio…Hasta que Tadashi y Sky gritaron al mismo tiempo_

Tadashi y Sky: MI HERMAN !

 _y Tadashi le preguntó a Sky_

Tadashi: ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

Sky: en una pelea de robots que esta cerca de aquí

Tadashi: esta del otro lado de la ciudad verdad?

Sky: ¿Cómo supiste eso?

Tadashi: porque mi hermano esta ahí

 _Tadashi enciende su moto que estaba afuera del café de la Tía Cass y se pone su casco, en eso le pregunta a Sky_

Tadashi: quieres que te lleve?

Sky: si por supuesto

 _En eso Sky se sube a la moto de Tadashi en la parte de atrás, y Tadashi le pone el casco de Hiro a Sky y a ella le quedaba algo grande y se van a la pelea_

 _ **Mientras en la pelea de robots**_

Twinkle: *estaba entre la multitud de la gente en la pelea y en voz baja* vaya nadie podrá derrotar a Yama necesitaría ser muy astuto e inteligente y no creo que haya alguien que se atreva

***: puedo intentarlo? Yo tengo un robot, yo mismo lo arme

 _En eso toda la multitud se ríe sobre la persona que lo dijo ya que su robot parecía muy inocente y que no podría derrotar al pequeño Yama, todos se rieron excepto Twinkle ya que en lugar de parecerle gracioso mas bien la sorprendió y que era algo alocado que alguien de su edad también estuviera en la pelea._

***: vete niño, hay un acuerdo, hay que pagar para jugar

***: ooh…con esto esta bien? *saca varios billetes*

Yama: *con algo de sarcasmo* cual es tu nombre mocoso?

***: Hiro?, Hiro hamada

Yama: prepara tu robot güiro

 _Hiro y Yama ponen el dinero, ponen a sus robots listos para pelear, Yama se sienta, Hiro trata de imitarlo, luego Yama se truena el cuello y Hiro solo hizo el ruido de como si se hubiera tronado el cuello, eso hizo reír a Twinkle._

***: 2 robots entran, solo uno sale vivo, están listos? ¡PELEEN!

 _El robot de Hiro era muy adorable y en pocos minutos el pequeño Yama destruyo el robot de Hiro haciendo que estuviera roto en 3 partes_

Hiro: mm…fue mi primera pelea, otro intento?

Yama: aquí nadie quiere a los que no toleran perder, ahora vete

Hiro: *saca un rollo de billetes* tengo mas dinero

 _Yama acepta el 2 intento y vuelven a poner dinero_

***: Peleadores, listos? ¡Peleen!

Hiro: Megabot, destrúyelo…

 _En eso el robot de Hiro cambia su cara contenta a una cara de enojado, esto sorprendió a Twinkle haciendo que se acercara mas hacia al frente para poder ver mejor. Inicia la pelea y Yama no sabe que hacer, ya que Hiro le estaba ganando, el parecía tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación, en poco tiempo el Megabot gana la pelea, mientras todos se quedan sorprendidos, a Twinkle le pareció divertida esta pelea_

Hiro: adiós pequeño Yama

Yama: ¡pero que! Esto no es posible

Hiro: mira, yo igual me sorprendí igual que tu*recogiendo el dinero que había ganado y guardándoselo en sus bolsillos * fue suerte creo, un tercer round…*en eso toda la gente se aleja, incluyendo a Twinkle, y se le acerca Yama a Hiro* Yama?

Yama: *gritándole* ¡!nadie gana a Yama!

Hiro: whoa…hey

Yama:*en eso le arrebata su robot y les dice a sus "secuaces"* denle una lección

Hiro: *algo preocupado* esperen…quieren hablar de esto?

 **Con Tadashi y Sky**

Tadashi: *diciéndole a Sky, mientras ambos se bajaban de la moto de Tadashi* Quédate aquí, mientras yo iré a buscar a Hiro y a tu hermana, como se llama?

Sky: se llama Twinkle Midnight y por cierto…gracias por haberme llevado hasta aquí por mi hermana *le lanza una sonrisa*

Tadashi: de nada *devolviéndole la sonrisa* solamente necesitare la moto por si acaso

 _Tadashi se sube a la moto y se va hacia el fondo del callejón, justo cuando Tadashi va llegando ve a varios sujetos que estaban a punto de pegarle a Hiro, en eso con la moto los tira incluyendo a Yama_

Tadashi: *gritando* Hiro aquí,

Hiro: Tadashi!, *mientras se subía a la moto* a justo a tiempo *dijo esto, mientras Tadashi le ponía a Hiro su casco*

Tadashi: Hay por aquí una chica llamada Twinkle Midnight?

Twinkle: mm… si? *saliendo del rincón de donde estaba*como sabes mi nombre?

Tadashi: conozco a tu hermana Sky

 _En eso Twinkle pierde el miedo y le sonríe ligeramente_

Tadashi; ven sube, antes de que se levanten

 _En eso Twinkle se sube atrás de Hiro y Tadashi arranca la moto, y justo a tiempo ya que después de que arrancara se levantaron Yama y los demás._

Yama: jajá ( _lo dice de forma sarcástica porque tenia a el robot de Hiro, en lo que dice esto el robot se cambia a su cara enojada)_ hay mama…arg…( _en eso el robot empieza a golpearlo hasta dejar al robot libre y en eso se va hasta donde van Hiro, Tadashi y Twinkle, luego Hiro lo agarra)_

Tadashi: _*_ dirigiendose a Hiro* estas bien?

Hiro: si

Tadashi: te hicieron daño?

Hiro: no

Tadashi: *empezando a darle golpes a Hiro* y porque hiciste algo tan tonto? *en eso dan vuelta en el callejón ya que no había salida*, te graduaste de preparatoria a los 13 y a esto te dedicas?

 _En eso se vuelven a encontrar a Yama, enfrente de ellos_

Yama: ahí están

Tadashi: *ve unas tablas y luego se dirige a Hiro y Twinkle* sosténganse

 _Cuando dice eso Tadashi su moto sube sobre las tablas haciendo que pasen a Yama por arriba_

Hiro: wuuju…sii…*dice eso cuando se esta viendo en unos vidrios que lo reflejan, Twinkle nada mas se queda viendo a si misma ya que era extraño verse con 2 chavos*

Tadashi: *siguiendo dirigiéndose a Hiro* las peleas robóticas son ilegales, quieres que te arresten por esto?

Hiro: las peleas robóticas no son ilegales, apostar en peleas robóticas eso…eso es ilegal pero lo creativo, es mi destino hermanote…!y se que sera imparable!

 _Tadashi frena de repente, Twinkle se asoma por la izquierda para ver porque freno y vio a varias patrullas al principio del callejón y a Sky sumamente molesta con los brazos cruzados a lo que Twinkle nada mas le hace una cara como de ups…_

 _Llevaron a Tadashi, Hiro, Twinkle y a todos los de la pelea a la cárcel, donde pusieron en una celda a Hiro y a Twinkle y en otra a Tadashi y a los demás. Twinkle nada mas estaba con la cabeza abajo, en lo que Hiro saluda a su hermano en la celda de enfrente mientras Tadashi nada mas le contesta con una cara molesta. En eso entra su Tía Cass y atrás entraba Sky, habían entrado para poder pagar la fianza._

Tía Cass: los espero afuera…*diciéndolo molesta y preocupada*

Tadashi y Hiro: esta bien Tía Cass

Sky: te dije que te quedaras en casa!

Twinkle: no pude resistir, sabes que me encantan y fascinan las peleas de robots.

Tadashi: supongo que ya tenemos que salir Hiro y yo nuestra tía nos esta esperando afuera y esta preocupada. Este no era el lugar apropiado para conocernos

Twinkle: la verdad no mucho.

Tadashi: bueno me llamo Tadashi Hamada, es un gusto Twinkle

Twinkle: igual es un gusto Tadashi

Hiro: me llamo Hiro Hamada, creo que tu ya escuchaste mi nombre en la pelea no? *dirigiéndose a Twinkle con una leve risita*

Twinkle: jajá si, es un gusto Hiro, me sorprende tu valentía contra Yama

Hiro; igual es un gusto y gracias Cx

Sky: bueno yo me llamo Sky Emerald y ella es mi "hermana" Twinkle Midnight

Tadashi: bien creo que deberíamos reunirnos un día para conocernos mas, que les parece?

Twinkle; estoy de acuerdo

Hiro: bueno luego nos vemos Twinkle y Sky, adiós

Twinkle y Sky; adiós

 _En eso Tadashi y Hiro salen de la policía y se ve a su Tía que los abrazo en cuanto salieron, a lo que a Twinkle y Sky les trajeron malos recuerdos_

 **Continuara…**

 **La verdad no se si les gusta hago el intento de que les llame la atención leer esta historia ya que recientemente se me ocurrió, les digo cual es el físico de Sky y Twinkle**

 **Twinkle: chica de 14 años, con pelo café oscuro ondulado, ojos café oscuro, estatura de 1. 53, viste casi siempre con pantalón, de vez en cuando con falda pero siempre y cuando sea formal, igual con los vestidos, le gusta vestir a la moda, le gusta llevar siempre el pelo suelto, y normalmente la veras que anda escuchando música con sus audífonos, usa lentes solamente para poder ver televisión, estar en la computadora o cuando lee algún libro. Usa zapatos bajos y tenis, en este capitulo ella vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa negra que decía: "this is my best selfie" solamente que las letras estaban al revés ya que cuando lo ves en un espejo ya te aparece normal, con una chamarra de cuero café y tenis de mezclilla.**

 **Sky: chica de 20 años, con cabello color castaño quebradizo, ojos color café oscuro, estatura de 1.70,viste de pantalón de mezclilla, le gustan los tenis , le gusta dibujar sobre todas las cosas que ve, usa lentes, le gusta escuchar música y le gusta estar en contacto con familiares y amigos pero sobre todo con twinkle y su frase favorita es " love is dangerous of tiny heart" (el amor es peligroso para tu pequeño corazón)**


End file.
